Lavender
by jandixjunpyo
Summary: Why lavender is the paint of her walls...


Mei's cries sunk their way into Ritsu's dreams. Flickering his sleepy eyes opened, he quickly poked his head up, and flung out of bed to hurry to his daughter's side. "I'm coming Mei. I'm coming." He sleepily mumbled, mostly to himself, opening the door to his daughter's room.

He stepped into the lavender painted room, walking over and around scattered toys and some clothes. He carefully picked her up, cradling her in his petite arms. It was 3am in the morning, and Masamune hadn't arrived home due to the end of the cycle hell they had every 20 days-Though Ritsu hadn't been to work in a week, considering Mei was not feeling well whatsoever.

The toddler's cries softened as she felt the warmth of her father's arms around her. He did light 'ssshh' and patted her butt gently. "Go back to sleep. I'm still here." He whispered very softly, feeling the smooth skin on her rosy cheeks, and the silkiness of her short brown hair. Her golden eyes fluttered a few times, before she finally drifted away into sleep once again.

Ritsu set the small toddler back into her crib, brushing some hairs away from her eyes, and admiring her from where he stood. Just seeing her, innocently lying there, dreaming of something unknown to the world, it only reminded him of what wouldn't have been if he hadn't admitted his love for Masamune. He wouldn't be here, right now, sharing the same kitchen. The same shower. The same bed. If he would've continued to run away from his feelings, then their beautiful daughter wouldn't be lying in front of him.

He couldn't help but stand in the middle of the lavender colored room, thinking of how he missed his husband being away at work without him. The color had reminded Ritsu why Masamune had insisted that it be lavender.

According to Masamune, the color purple is the color of the imagination and spirituality-Stimulating the imagination which can inspire high ideals. It is an introspective color, allowing humans to get in touch with their deepest thoughts. However, the difference between lavender and purple, is that lavender is softer, gentler, and contently beautiful as is. This color is supposed to represent those who seek the meaning of life or spirituality fulfillment, and surprisingly, homosexuality. The color is expanding awareness, connecting us to a higher consciousness. Which is why it is seen as a transformation of the soul. It is the basic foundation for dreamers, but it is only for dreamers who are strong enough to keep their feet on the ground. Lavender inspires unconditional and selfless love, devoid of ego, sensitivity and compassion. But most of all, it is used to symbolize femininity, grace, and elegance. All which he foreshadowed his daughter would be.

And Masamune was right of course, their daughter was not only beautiful, but graceful and elegant. She had quite the imagination for a two year old, and she was definitely going to be a selfless young woman as she grew. But what closed the case on what color the room should be, was Masamune tying it together with an explanation.

" _It's because you changed the color of my life. You showed me that it didn't have to be dark, and then showed me that I had to be prepared to wake up from a dream. In both ways, you made me a better person, and for a while, a cruel one. I'm not saying that you were an angel descendant from heaven, but you were far from hell. In both sides of the color, I believe that you made my life lavender. Something unexplainable, and something more subtle than purple. So to show how much I've transformed, I want it to be lavender, because lavender is what I want our daughter to be. Isn't that alright?"_

And with that, Ritsu gave in to the irresistible smile Masamune would give, making him melt inside and out almost immediately. How could he resist that genuine, rare smile his husband did? So then, Lavender became the ideal color of this family, all do to the innocent stalking Ritsu did as a 15 year old. And that unconditional, naïve love he held back then. At first, the stalking and love was purple-but a decade later, that love turned to a softer color.

Lavender because it was flawed. Lavender because it was doubtful. Lavender because it was fearful. But most of all, it was lavender because it was taking hold of dreams he believed were only purple.

Lavender would forever be the love that he held with no regrets. Because purple would be the one that changed his colors in the first place.

* * *

 **Okay~**

 **I know this isn't super great, and if there are any mistakes in the grammer or wording, i apologize. Someone asked me to write something to do with color. Therefore, i chose Lavender. I chose this because I personally believe that Takano's life was like a grey, black and the neg. parts of green: all being sadness, jeaoulsy, boring, misfortune and melancholy. Then Ritsu showed up and made his life a purple and pink. Then when he left it went back to black. But after ten years, not only did Ritsu change, but his love for Takano changed. It was doubtful and he was scared. But it is still pure and whole heartedly full of unconditional love. SO i chose lavender to represent that.**

 **Those of you who took the time to read this, thank you. I hope you liked it.**

 **-J.J.**


End file.
